Non-coupable et pourtant
by Indocile
Summary: Drago n'est plus. Hermione a été jugée pour son meurtre. Mais elle a été jugée non-coupable. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, elle vous livre sous forme de confession le crime pour lequel elle ne sera donc jamais punie...
1. Prologue

Vous ne rêvez pas... Voici bien une nouvelle histoire.  
Je sais, la Balade des défunts n'est pas achevée, mais on travaille sur la suite avec Angie450.

Alors "Non-coupable et pourtant.", c'est encore une histoire d'Hermione et Drago, mais tout sauf l'amour sera au sein de ce non-couple ici bas. D'ailleurs, Drago n'est plus. Hermione a été jugée pour son meurtre. Mais elle a été jugée non-coupable.  
Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, elle vous livre sous forme de confession le crime pour lequel elle ne sera donc jamais punie...

* * *

**Prologue de "Non-coupable et pourtant."**

Les journaux du jour titraient tous sans exception : "L'Empoisonneuse, jugée non-coupable." Je crois bien que la communauté sorcière londonienne n'en a pas fini de tomber dénue face à cette nouvelle. En même temps, c'était à prévoir. Aucune preuve. Aucun corps. Aucun mobile. Rien pour me juger coupable de cette vile machination. Ils n'ont rien eu à se mettre sous la dent ! Une belle bande de chacals, tous plus affamés les uns que les autres. Ils avaient déjà l'eau à la bouche de se repaître de mon cadavre, mais il n'en sera rien.

On me connait sous le nom d'Hermione Granger, mais on me surnomme aujourd'hui Locuste Digitaline. Si seulement ils savaient qui je suis…

Tout a commencé à ma naissance dirons-nous. Est-ce ma faute si je suis née avec des capacités intellectuelles hors-normes ? Arrêtez de me traiter de prétentieuse… Je sais de quoi je parle. Je connaissais par cœur l'intégralité des livres accessibles aux élèves de Poudlard dès la fin du second trimestre de ma première année. Et vous ? Personne, pas même Dumbledore ou Rogue n'aurait su en dire autant, alors ne me prêtez pas des propos vaniteux s'il vous plait. Ne voyez ici que la pure et stricte vérité. Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai souvent été dénigrée, insultée et j'en passe, tout cela parce que je suis plus intelligente que ces bandes de morveux, jaloux compulsifs, arriérés de la logique et finalement et simplement hommes par définition puisque apeurés par le changement, l'inconnu et la nouveauté.

Voilà ce que je fus pour certains. Une nouveauté. Comment une née moldue pouvait en savoir plus qu'un sang pur sur leur monde magique ? Je n'y avais été confronté que tard alors qu'ils y avaient toujours vécu et pourtant je pouvais leur faire leçon sur de nombreux domaines. Un changement. Plaignons ensemble la pauvre population sorcière misogyne qui voyait une femme gagner en influence dès qu'elle faisait un pas ou un geste. L'inconnu. Et si je vous disais que sans arme, sans sort et sans insulte, je pouvais demain faire fléchir à ma volonté le monde sorcier ? Il n'en fut rien rassurez-vous.

Qu'ai-je donc fait pour avoir ma photographie en une de toutes les feuilles de choux sorcières existantes ? J'ai paraît-il libérée la planète de Drago Malefoy. Il est injoignable. Il est incartable. Il est surtout porté disparu. Étant sa pire ennemie connue depuis l'âge de nos onze ans c'est à moi que l'on reproche cela. Maintenant que mon procès est terminé, je peux cependant vous raconter mon histoire car on ne juge pas deux fois une personne pour un même crime. Alors puisque j'ai été déclarée non-coupable par le Magenmagot, à vous je peux désormais tout raconter…


	2. Chap1 - Sur le bout des doigts

Je voudrais dire merci à **Angie450** pour son avis sur l'histoire au fur et à mesure que l'on travaille sur la Balade des défunts.  
Elle arrive à suivre mes deux délirium en même temps alors chapeau ma belle !

Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine de Non-Coupable jusqu'au final, ça sera une fanfiction courte (entre 4 et 15 petits chapitres pas plus). Puisqu'il est question de raconter la mort d'un personnage et toute la préparation de celle-ci j'ai porté mon choix sur un rating T. Certain(e)s trouveront cela excessif, mais je préfère prévenir que guérir. Et puis comme je n'ai pas fini d'écrire l'histoire qui sait si ça ne sera pas à grand coup d'hémoglogine dégoulinante et autre coups de couteaux...

À la semaine prochaine...

Indo

* * *

**Chapitre I - Sur le bout des doigts.**

Comme je disais et sans vouloir me vanter, je suis née avec un cerveau extraordinaire. Tout apprentissage était pour moi simple. Je parlais à l'âge d'un an et demi en ayant marché à neuf mois. Je lisais déjà à l'âge de deux et "c'est là que tout a commencé monsieur le juge". Tous les livres sur lesquels je mettais la main je les dévorais, c'est une image, ne me prenais pas pour une gloutonne… Je les connaissais par cœur dès la première lecture. Je me suis passionnée pour les mythologies avec une petite préférence pour l'antiquité grecque et romaine.

Au départ je ne pensais pas être différente des autres, mais arrivée à l'école quelle ne fut pas ma déception. Aucun d'eux ne savait lire, certains accusaient même se sévère retard de langage pour ne pas parler de tout ce qui se rapportait aux connaissances générales et à la logique. Sont venues avec ces déboires mes premières frasques magiques, mais personne ne voulait me croire à l'époque. Alors j'ai fait comme si ce n'était pas vrai, en tout cas tel était mon comportement aux yeux de tous. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me lancer dans des recherches. Mes toutes premières recherches secrètes, mais aussi mon premier délit. Avec quelques pièces que j'avais chipées dans les portemonnaies de mes parents je me suis offert ma première carte de bibliothèque. On est loin du grand banditisme je l'avoue, mais tout de même, à cinq ans qui peut se vanter d'être déjà une petite voleuse ?

À l'école je m'ennuyais prodigieusement, alors je faisais le travail demandé sur l'heure en cinq minutes d'une manière irréprochable puis j'ouvrais discrètement les livres empruntés à la bibliothèque. Pas besoin de prendre de notes, tout était su sur le bout des doigts. Je découvrais avec délectation les histoires de Merlin, Morgane, Carabosse qui au départ ressemblaient plus à des contes, Mais ma persévérance paya car je pus mettre un jour la main sur un livre très ancien grâce auquel j'eu des informations bien plus poussées sur de grandes figures emblématiques des légendes de magiciens tant Merlin qu'Agrippa.

Mes plus belles avancées, je les dois à un étourdi. Déambulant comme souvent dans la section "Goétie, Nigromancie et Mageia" à la recherche de nouveaux livres, j'entendis un jeune homme pester contre la classification aléatoire de je cite "cette vieille bique moldue de bibliothécaire incompétente". Moldue ? J'avais déjà lu cela. Il ne me fallut pas plus de cinq secondes pour savoir comment j'allais arriver à mes fins. Je me suis approchée de lui du haut de mes huit ans et demi, je l'ai scruté, il a trouvé soudain beaucoup d'intérêt pour ses souliers. Je me suis approchée encore un peu plus de lui, je le frôlais déjà. J'ai posé ma main sur la sienne, sorti mon regard le plus innocent du monde et je lui ai dit qu'une pauvre moldue ne pouvait savoir démêler le vrai du faux des livres et grimoires sans un peu d'aide. À l'éclat dans ses yeux, j'ai su de suite que lire "L'Histoire de Poudlard – Édition 1764" avait été l'une de mes plus belles initiatives de l'année précédente.

On s'est assis à une table toute proche et je lui ai expliqué que j'avais lu tout ce qui se faisait comme ouvrage dans cette partie du monde, mais que ma soif de connaissances n'était toujours pas étanchée. Il m'a alors regardé de haut pour une seule et unique fois, il a ri, m'a dit qu'il n'avait rien à faire avec une moldue trop curieuse. Il a voulu partir. Bizarrement lorsqu'en claquant des doigts j'ai fait voler les livres jusqu'à nous, il est revenu prendre place à côté de moi. Il m'a demandé si je faisais souvent ce genre de chose. Je l'ai toisé. Puis j'ai répondu. Il m'a alors ouvert les portes du monde sorcier.

Personne ne connaissait notre relation, si on peut appeler cela ainsi. Disons qu'au départ il fut mon professeur, puis il devint pour moi un documentaliste. J'avais encore deux ans et demi à attendre avant d'entrer à Poudlard, dont je connaissais déjà tout. Il m'apportait des livres d'une boutique sorcière et je l'aidais sur ce qu'il appelait ses devoirs de fin d'études. Personne n'a jamais su que la petite Hermione Granger, fille de dentistes, était en relation continue avec un ancien de la maison Serdaigle de Poudlard, qui fut un fabricant émérite de balais volants, mais qui refusant de mourir pour apprendre toujours plus devint fantôme errant des bibliothèques. Il oublie souvent qu'il n'est plus humain et que son Lancechêne 79 il l'a créé en 1879 et non pas en 1979. Il n'est jamais retourné à Portsmouth, pas même à la bibliothèque. Mais le plus drôle, c'est lorsqu'il oublie complètement qu'il est un fantôme. Sacré Elias.

* * *

Vos reviews sont nos salaires.  
Que ce soit positif ou négatif, vous avez forcément un avis sur cette histoire...  
Merci de nous en faire part.


	3. Chap2 - Premiers pas déterminants

Le fantôme Elias dont il est question dans le chapitre précédent c'est Elias Grimstone.

Je voudrais dire merci à ceux et celles qui ont décidé de suivre cette histoire, voire de la mettre comme histoire favorite. J'espère que vous ne serez pas décu et que la petite Hermione ne vous paraîtra pas trop gnan-gnan à force d'être seule contre tous dans mes histoires. Pov'petite... N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives elles me permettront d'avancer. Et je promets de ne pas prendre la mouche si quelqu'un met une review pour dire que mon histoire est nulle ^^.

Pourquoi je demande cela ?  
Parce que je vois dans les statistique qu'il y a eu plus de 430 lecteurs sur le prologue et 280 sur le chapitre 1, mais aucune petite review... Donc je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, je ne sais pas si je continue ou si j'oublie cette histoire...

C'est lundi et je suis à l'heure... Je le fais remarquer car jusque là j'ai eu du mal dans mes écris à être à l'heure... Hi hi hi... Mais je ne me ferais pas avoir cette fois. J'ai un chapitre et demi d'avance en ce moment...

Je voudrais également remercier **Angie450** qui encore une fois suis mes délires et me donne son avis. Bisouilles ma belle.

À lundi prochain  
Indo

* * *

**Chapitre II - Premiers pas déterminants.**

Ma première lettre de Poudlard était enfin à la maison. J'étais officiellement une sorcière. Quand Miss MacGonagall est venue à la maison nous l'annoncer, enfin à mes parents surtout, j'ai feint la surprise et j'ai vu de l'attendrissement dans le regard du professeur et de la surprise sincère dans celui de mes parents. J'étais mise à jour par une personne qui allait devenir, j'en étais déjà sûre, très importante pour moi. Je ne me trompais pas puisque quelques années plus tard je la considérais comme mon mentor. Je n'ai jamais su si elle était au courant du fait que je connaissais déjà ma condition de sorcière ou encore ce qu'était Poudlard, elle n'en a jamais parlé si tel était le cas.

Des années chaotiques, voilà ce que furent mes années à Poudlard. Et pourtant elles furent les meilleures années de ma vie jusqu'ici. Un cauchemar avec pour bourreaux quelques noms comme Voldemort, Malefoy, Serpentard et Mangemorts. Un petit coin de paradis avec toute une troupe de rencontres intéressantes et surtout mes meilleurs amis, Ronald et Harry. Voldemort, courant après Harry pour lui faire la peau, me courait après par définition. Étant ce que Malefoy appelait une sang-de-bourbe, j'étais poursuivie par toute la clique des Mangemorts, de leur maître Voldemort descendant de Serpentard lui-même à Malefoy qui m'avait pris pour cible et bouc émissaire. C'est à cause de cela que je suis là devant vous, à vous parler de ma vie. Bouc émissaire ou comme disent les enfants en bas âge, bouquet mystère, je crois que Malefoy n'a pas apprécié finalement…

Je l'ai laissé faire pendant des années. J'ai encaissé durant de longs mois. Et un jour j'en ai eu marre, c'était plus qu'assez. Je n'en avais que trop accepter de ses mots, de ses gestes, de son comportement et de son attitude. J'ai craqué, j'avoue, mais malgré tout, je me suis vite reprise. Je ne pouvais pas passer pour la jeune femme qui sous le coup de la folie a froidement assassiné son pire ennemi. J'ai alors établi un plan. Rien de très compliqué. Mais il devait être parfait. On ne devait pouvoir remonter jusqu'à moi. Ce devait être impossible. Et même si on venait à m'accuser : il devait être impossible que je sois condamnée. Je devais devenir, rester et demeurer libre.

En 1984, comme je vous l'ai dit, j'accomplissais officieusement mon premier méfait. Je fis donc en 1991, mon entrée officielle dans le monde sorcier. Je faisais en 1997, mon entrée officieuse dans le monde de la vengeance.

Il me fallait un plan. Il fallait qu'il soit sans faille. Il fallait qu'il paye. Il fallait qu'il disparaisse. Il fallait que je ne sois pas inquiétée. Qui regretterai un petit con, imbus de lui-même, hautain, pervers, peroxydé, mangemort, vil, menteur, tricheur, insultant… ? J'avais toute une liste de qualités pour qualifier Drago Malefoy. Je crois bien que je ne m'étais jamais rendue compte à quel point elle pouvait être longue. C'est grâce à ses qualités que je devais le piéger. C'est grâce à cela que je devais l'amener à sa fin.

2000. Je venais de faire mon entrée au département des mystères. Il travaillait non loin. Son regard hurlait à l'injustice. Il avait été relégué au département qui aller le moins lui plaire. J'avais à peine eu à user de mon statut d'héroïne de guerre pour obtenir cela, mais j'avais surtout dû jouer de mon charme et d'un sortilège d'oubliette pour qu'il ne sache jamais que c'est à moi qu'il devait cela. Car oui, je venais de mettre Drago Malefoy au ban de la société ou presque... Le seul emploi qu'il avait pu décrocher au ministère de la magie c'était dans le département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques. Pire encore puisqu'il appartenait désormais à la section des esprits... Vous savez celle qui s'occupe des fantômes, spectres, poltergeists et autres revenants… Eux-même l'avaient décrété, on ne pouvait pas à la fois "être" et "avoir été", ils méritaient donc un traitement spécial, tout comme mon très cher et si précis ennemi.

Il ne s'agissait ici que de mes premiers pas, mais les premiers engrenages de ma vengeance se mettaient en place. Lorsque toutes les pièces de mon puzzle seraient assemblées, alors je pourrais m'assoir et apprécier le spectacle de la mécanique en marche. Il paraît qu'elle se mange en un plat froid, avec moi elle serait surgelée et totalement indigeste…


	4. Chap3 - Soit proche de tes amis

C'est lundi et lundi c'est chapitre...

J'espère que vous avez été sages car il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'Hermione vous tombe dessus le cas échéant... Je crois qu'elle est plus à un meurtre prêt. Niark niark niark...

Merci **Angie450 **pour ta review d'un part et ton avis d'autre part. C'est vrai que tu connais déjà le prochain chapitre voire un peu plus, mais je sais aussi que cela ne t'empêche pas de venir sur le site pour (re)suivre l'évolution de ce crime pour l'humanité comme le dirait l'Hermione de cette histoire.

Aller, sans plus attendre la suite et comme d'habitude : vos reviews sont mon salaire, n'hésitez pas à critiquer ou louer mon histoire, je prendrais note sans m'offenser (ou j'aurais les chevilles qui gonfleront :) )

* * *

**Chapitre 3 - Soit proche de tes amis**

Depuis Poudlard et la chute du Lord, je faisais tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour être aussi proche que possible de Ginny, Ron, Harry, Neville et Luna. Je voulais qu'aucun d'eux ne puisse soupçonner quoique ce soit. Ils étaient officiellement au courant de tout ce qui composait ma vie. Je dis officiellement car ils ne savaient pas que je possédais un retourneur de temps, légué par Bellatrix ou emprunté sur son cadavre sur le champ de bataille, je ne sais plus trop. Oups !

Je racontais à Ginny et Luna mes déboires amoureux. Nous parlions politique et lois avec Ron et Harry. Mais c'est avec Neville que je me suis découvert de nouveaux liens. Ses aspirations botaniques y furent pour beaucoup. Il y avait les filles, les garçons et Neville, enfin dans mon agenda c'est ainsi que tout était noté. Autant dire qu'il était fortement chargé avec tout ceci, sans oublier l'emploi du temps au ministère auquel s'ajouter les soirées commémoratives, les réunions en hommages aux victimes et les œuvres caritatives pour venir en aide aux familles.

Je suis fortement reconnaissante à Lestrange d'avoir gardé sur elle un retourneur de temps, même cassé, car une fois réparé celui-ci m'a permis de rattraper des heures de sommeil perdues en boîtes de nuit ou en sortie shopping sacrifiant ainsi des grasses matinées et des soirées au calme. C'était tellement simple. Je vivais, avec un sourire radieux, l'évènement car je savais que j'allais pouvoir pour chacun d'eux utiliser le retourneur de temps et partager ensuite ce temps en deux. Une première partie à dormir. Ça fait très marmotte de dire cela, mais si je n'ai pas mon compte d'heures de sommeil je peux vite devenir invivable. Une seconde partie à réfléchir. Mon plan de vengeance se mettait en place petit à petit, mais je devais être sûre de tout contrôler. Je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur. Surtout pour ce plat surgelé que j'avais préparé depuis déjà de nombreuses années.

Avec les garçons, c'était plus calme, mais pas pour autant reposant bien que je n'eus pas à me servir du retourneur de temps. Très souvent, on finissait par parler travail après avoir épuisé les sujets d'actualité qui concernaient la politique sorcière et les lois du monde magique. Bien entendu, mes deux aurores personnels ne demandaient pas mieux qu'une oreille pour parler du ministère. Chacune des épouses ayant beaucoup de mal à rester concentrées sur ces sujets, j'étais celle avec qui ils pouvaient continuer à réfléchir à leurs enquêtes, sans oublier de tergiverser sur le gouvernement en place. J'avoue bien volontiers que tout cela m'a fortement aidé. Je pouvais donner mon opinion et l'air de rien voir comment je pouvais me couvrir pour la suite. Avec eux à mes côtés, je découvrais, à leur insu, les erreurs à ne pas faire pour que mon crime soit parfait.

Avec Neville au départ ce ne fut qu'une question d'évidence. Il faisait partie de notre groupe d'amis, nous qui avions vécu la guerre autrement. Alors je devais être proche de lui également. Sa passion pour les plantes supplanta tout. Nous en parlions des heures des dernières publications botaniques sorcières, mais également de celles concernant l'horticulture moldue. Rapidement, les comparaisons ne nous suffisaient plus. Nous avons fait nos propres recherches en combinant les deux manières et les deux matières. Nous avons publié nos avancées. Au départ, l'orientation de nos élucubrations portaient sur des sujets de médecine et de soin. Mais nos avancées ne pouvaient plus être sans toucher aux causes et donc aux dangers et aux poisons. Quel plaisir d'avoir ainsi une justification servie sur un plateau… Et quand Neville me faisait part de sa rancœur toujours présente sur le comportement de Malefoy et d'autres fils et filles de mangemorts, je ne faisais que me confirmer à moi-même que mon choix était le bon. J'œuvrais pour l'humanité.

C'est Neville qui m'avait surnommée "son empoisonneuse", car pour créer de nouveaux antipoisons, il fallait mettre au point de nouveaux poisons lorsque tous les existants connus furent en quelques sortent vaincus. À force d'en rire cela m'est resté, mais nous ne nous sommes pas arrêtés là puisqu'en faisant des recherches sur les antiquités grecques et romaines lorsque je côtoyais Élias, j'avais lu l'histoire de Locuste l'Empoisonneuse. À cela s'ajoute mes recherches dans le monde de la médecine moldue où l'on retrouve la Digitaline que l'on utilise dans le traitement de certaines affections cardiaque, mais mortelle et indétectable à haute dose. C'est à force de jouer de mon nouveau surnom et avec mes recherches que j'ai pris l'habitude de signer nos articles "Locuste Digitaline".

Être proche d'eux aux yeux de tous me garantissait des témoignages de soutien. J'étais irréprochable avec eux. J'étais altruiste avec le monde. J'étais professionnelle dans mon travail. J'étais une bénédiction pour le monde de la médecine. Je luttais depuis toujours pour le bien de tous et pour faire reculer la mort. Pourquoi serais-je allée attenter à la vie d'un être humain alors que je défendais toutes les créatures vivantes ?

* * *

Alors ?  
Avez vous l'eau à la bouche où c'est trop évident ?  
À lundi chères lectrices et chers lecteurs.

Indo


	5. Chap4 - Rapproche toi de tes ennemis

Tadam !  
Le lundi c'est permis, alors le lundi on lit...  
Voici donc le chapitre nouveau arrivé, il a meilleur goût qu'un beaujolais, enfin je crois...

** Apple**: Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. J'espère qu'il en sera de même avec la suite. À bientôt j'espère.

400 visiteurs sur l'histoire et seulement deux review, snif snif snif :s  
Tant pis... Snif

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – Rapproche toi de tes ennemis.**

Dans mon emploi du temps de ministre, que je n'étais pas, ne suis pas et ne serai jamais, il me restait encore un créneau à aménager… Le créneau Drago Malefoy. Je devais devenir proche de lui, car il ne fallait pas que le mobil de mon acte soit flagrant. Me reprocher ma rancune devait s'avérer chose impossible.

Fidèle à moi-même avant tout, j'avais commencé par des recherches. Ses habitudes, son entourage, ses goûts. Je devais être incollable sur lui pour éviter ne serait-ce qu'un seul faux pas. Jouer la comédie et feindre la surprise n'étaient pas un souci pour moi, accumuler toutes les informations le plus discrètement du monde et surtout sans trace fut un jeu d'enfant dès le moment où je me rendis compte qu'il continuait de voir certains de ses anciens amis serpentards. Alors pour préparer le terrain j'ai commencé à essayer, officiellement, d'aplanir les angles relationnels qui existaient encore avec eux. Officieusement bien entendu, je n'en pensais pas moins de cette bande de lâches imbus d'eux-mêmes et juste bons à être enfermés ou pire, mais je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur.

Fervente actrice pour la défense de toute vie sur terre, il ne leur paru pas hors contexte que je cherche à nouer de nouvelles relations avec eux. Un nouveau départ. Au commencement, Pansy fut la moins septique et Théodore celui qui me rit au nez. Au final, ils ont tous fini par m'adorer je crois car ils trouvaient toujours un moment pour passer du temps avec moi. Parfois il était là. Mais à aucun moment il n'a fait preuve de repentir ou n'a montré son envie de se rapprocher de moi. Alors je me suis mise à jouer à la douche écossaise en quelques sortes. Lorsqu'il était là je ne m'y intéressais pas. Lorsqu'il était absent, j'interrogeais tout le monde sur lui et faisais mine d'être déçue par le vide qu'il laissait.

Mais ce qui me mit la puce à l'oreille ce fut qu'aucun d'entre eux ne savait ce qui occupait chacun de ses mercredis soirs, il était introuvable pour eux. Sherlock Hermione fut la plus maligne une fois de plus. Monsieur, pour se racheter une conduite, allait faire la lecture à Sainte-Mangouste, aux orphelins, aux estropiés et aux victimes de la grande guerre.

Obtenir le reste des informations nécessaires fut alors un jeu d'enfant au sens littéral du terme. Le polynectar, à force de la boire, on ne sent même plus son si horrible goût. Il faut dire aussi, que j'avais un peu modifié sa composition, d'une part pour une efficacité plus longue et quelque peu altérée, amis également d'autre part pour le goût immonde. À présent avec une seule et unique fiole, je pouvais prendre forme pendant près d'une semaine. Si je ne buvais qu'une demi-gorgée, cela équivalait à une demi-journée. L'effet pouvait être stoppé à tout moment par un simple sortilège de stupéfix de force minime. Qui aurait l'idée de lancer un stupéfix à une enfant handicapée de huit ans qui a vu et vécu la Grande Guerre Magique ?

Suite à cela, je devais tomber sur lui par le plus grand des hasards, entamer la conversation et me lier enfin d'amitié avec lui et plus si affinité comme on dit. Là encore, ce fut aussi facile que d'apprendre à lancer un wingardium. Toujours aussi fier de lui, il n'avait que peu changé son comportement extérieur face à ses anciennes connaissances. Cependant, j'avais noté à l'hôpital qu'il était prêt à venir en aide à tout le monde, surtout ceux qui pleuraient et cherchaient à n'être vu de personne. Sur le trajet entre l'hôpital et la zone de transplanage, il y a justement un parc avec des alcôves de verdures qui permettent en général aux amoureux un peu d'intimité dans ce lieu public. Ce jour-là, l'alcôve située en sortie de parc fut le réceptacle des pleurs d'une jeune femme solitaire.

Devinez qui, sans blanc destrier, est arrivé pour sécher les pleurs de cette pauvre jeune femme en larmes ?

Ce fut si facile, un véritable jeu d'enfant. Je salivais d'avance du bonheur de voir fonctionner mon plan, mais lorsqu'il s'est empressé de me rejoindre, qu'il a fait tout pour me réconforter même avant de connaître la cause de mon chagrin tout aussi fictive que mes larmes elles-mêmes, alors à ce moment-là je jubilais intérieurement. Je lui ai joué le chapitre de la jeune femme perdue dans ses sentiments. Je ne savais quoi faire ni que penser de lui. Il était toujours si distant avec moi alors que je m'efforçais de faire pour que tout aille mieux entre nous. Plus je l'appréciais et plus je le voyais partir loin de moi. J'étais perdue dans le trouble de mes sentiments à son égard et lui ne m'accordait aucun regard… Un Caliméro en puissance. Sans vouloir me lancer des fleurs c'était du grand art. J'aurai pu je crois à cet instant prendre le rôle principal dans la pièce Andromaque de Racine et remporter en France un Molière, en Russie un Masque d'Or et en Angleterre un Laurence Olivier Award…

Si, si je vous assure. Il a agi comme prévu et même mieux que ce que l'on peut voir dans les films. Il a avancé sa main droite pour caresser ma joue. Il a fait pour attacher son regard d'acier à mes prunelles chocolat. Il a de son pouce essuyé les larmes qui coulaient encore. Il s'est approché de moi. Son souffle s'est interrompu. Ses lèvres se sont posées sur les miennes.

Mon plan avançait. Lentement, mais sûrement et même prudemment. Première partie, être toujours entourée de mes amis et disponible pour eux. Seconde partie de mon plan accomplie, me rapprocher de mes ennemis et m'en faire des amis. Dans le parc de l'hôpital, la troisième pierre à l'édifice de ma vengeance venait d'être posée : faire tomber Drago Malefoy sous mon charme.


	6. Chap5 - Et encore plus de ta Némésis

Et voici le chapitre V, tout beau, tout frais, tout neuf...  
Avec la fin de ce chapitre je fais passer le rating à 16+ par précaution.  
Il y a un ou deux mots qui diffèrent du vocabulaire employé habituellement par votre servante...

**NY0Z3KA**: Merci pour ta gentille review. Désolée pour mon résumé un peu pourrave, faut avouer ce qui est avouable... J'espère que je ne te décevrai pas avec cette suite. J'ai eu peur un temps de faire un peu gnan-gnan avec la lettre d'Hermione à Draco. Mais je pense que j'ai évité le pire. J'espère que tu me diras cela ^^.

**Apple** : Merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire. Je vais essayer de poursuivre dans la même optique et de décrire Hermione, ses faits et gestes, sans oublier ses mots et paroles de la même façon que dans les chapitres précédents. Hésite pas à me rappeler à l'ordre si je me perds à un moment.

Je croise les doigts pour que ce chapitre ne déçoive personne. On se retrouve lundi prochain ?**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre V - Et encore plus de ta Némésis.**

Il devait être absolument sous mon charme, rien ne devait le faire douter de moi. Je jouais donc la jeune femme accro et jalouse. Je lui envoyais régulièrement un hibou avec de longs parchemins aux mots enflammés. Je me suis bien souvent épatée à lui livrer l'exacte contraire des maux gravés en moi par des mots que j'aurai cru destiner à l'homme de ma vie. Mais c'était décidé qu'il serait aux yeux de tous cet homme, alors je jouais le jeu que je m'étais imposée, en lui promettant silencieusement vengeance pour ses actes passés.

L'homme au cœur de glace avait dû découvrir le four micro-onde et sa fonction décongélation, car à chacune de mes lettres, je voyais une étincelle dans ses yeux lorsque nous nous retrouvions. Ses baisers emplis de passions ruisselantes avaient le goût de me donner des haut-le-cœur qu'il m'était de plus en plus aisé de cacher. Au départ, je lui fis croire à la surprise de ses gestes, puis le temps passant il n'y fit plus attention. J'en ai noirci des parchemins de phrases pleines de guimauves et dégoulinantes d'eau de rose. Je me souviens tout particulièrement de l'un d'eux où je lui fis croire n'avoir eu l'impression d'exister qu'à partir de ce baiser dans le parc.

"_Mon trésor,_

_J'existe depuis ma naissance, depuis mon premier cri. Pour mes parents, j'ai commencé à exister neuf mois plus tôt. Pour toi, je n'ai existé que des années plus tard. Mais même à cet instant, pour toi je n'étais rien. Il t'a fallu plusieurs mois pour te rendre compte de moi. Alors en t'attendant, j'essayais d'exister, même si c'était pour d'autres._

_Il y a eu ceux avant que l'un et l'autre de ne sache que l'autre était. Il y a eu ceux dès que ta main lâcha la mienne pour la première fois et jusqu'à ce qu'enfin pour toi je sois. Il y a ceux qui ne seront jamais car depuis je suis tienne. Les premiers m'ont forgé le caractère. Les seconds m'ont fait comprendre qui j'étais. Les premiers m'ont fait acquérir l'expérience. Les seconds ne furent que des expériences. Les premiers me manipulèrent selon leurs envies. Les seconds furent chacun un moyen de me sentir vivante. Les premiers ne sont que le passé. Les seconds sont d'amers regrets._

_Mais on ne vit avec les regrets et les remords. Chaque jour à tes côtés les détruits et leur offre la mort. Je me libère de mon passé et j'efface mes erreurs, pour écrire notre futur et à toi me lier. La place est nette, la place est tienne. Je ne veux regarder en arrière car je souhaite oublier hier. J'avance avec confiance, car je ne vis plus dans l'errance. _

_Lorsque j'ai pris place en ton cœur, j'ai voulu stopper les heures. Il me fut difficile de vivre lorsque j'ai compris qui tu étais pour moi, mais que pour toi je n'étais rien. Je crus mourir mille morts avant que tes yeux n'expriment ce qu'aujourd'hui ils me crient. Je chéris chaque instant à tes côtés pour qu'aucun ne cesse de durer._

_Exister avant d'être tienne. C'était comme un objectif dans l'attente d'enfin vivre. Car avant d'être tienne, pour moi je n'existais pas. J'errais. J'allais. Je survivais sans avoir réellement vécu. Comment peut-on survivre sans vivre ? Tu fus et restes mon plus impitoyable bourreau. Tu fus et restes mon plus grand bonheur._

_Ayant connu la douceur de tes mains sur mon corps, mais n'ayant droit d'en demander encore, j'ai essayé de trouver un substitut avec les seconds. Peine perdue. Lorsque les mains de l'un venaient à se perdre dans mes cheveux, mes yeux se fermaient et chercher ta caresse. La réalité me rattrapait bien vite. Je gardais clos mes yeux pour qu'ils ne sachent ni de ma frustration ni de ma tristesse. Lorsque des lèvres prenaient possession des miennes, c'est ta douceur qui me manquait. Lorsque mon corps prenait place sous eux, jamais il n'a vibré comme avec toi. D'un mot, d'un geste, d'une parole, d'un acte. Tout me ramenait à toi. Inlassablement. Irrémédiablement. Douloureusement. _

_Aujourd'hui je suis, j'existe. Car aujourd'hui je suis tienne et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais que cela change. Tu fus et restes mon plus impitoyable bourreau. Tu fus et restes mon plus grand bonheur. Je sais que pour exister, il me fallait attendre d'être tienne. Aucun placebo n'aurait pu me donner cette sensation. Aucun placebo n'aurait pu te remplacer. Aucun placebo ne m'aurait permis de vivre et d'être._

_Ton ange"._

Quand je vous dis qu'il suffit d'être un peu agile avec des mots pour accéder au corps et au cœur d'un homme, même le plus froid et le plus distant de tous. Le plus difficile pour moi fut de lui donner accès à mon corps. Sentir ses mains sur ma peau, son souffle dans mon cou, ses lèvres me parcourir, tout cela me révulsait. Mais le pire sans aucun doute fut l'acte sexuel. Je ne peux pas parler de faire l'amour puisque cela n'était qu'un échange à sens unique entre nous. Contre toutes attentes simuler les sentiments ne me fut pas aussi ardu que simuler la jouissance.

Rien qu'en y repensant j'en deviendrai presque lesbienne. Sentir sa verge s'introduire en moi et devoir soupirer d'un plaisir feint à chacun de ses coups de reins. Je m'imaginais alors être un instrument de musique au lieu d'un instrument de vengeance, j'avais choisi le trombone à coulisse pour métaphore, ne me demandez pas pourquoi, mais l'image s'accordait à merveille. Il était le piston qui coulissait en moi, cherchant à me tirer chaque gémissement comme une note de la partition qu'il souhaitait jouer. Dommage pour lui, nos gammes n'étaient pas accordées…

* * *

Juste pour information, j'ai mis à jour les chapitres précédents avec quelques corrections tant orthographiques, synthaxiques, grammaticales qu'au niveau de l'histoire en elle même. Ces dernières sont mineures. Elles concernent des petites bêtises de ma part du genre oubli de précision ou faire de Élias à la fois un fantôme et un étudiant... Gourde que je suis... Mais c'est corrigé.

N'hésitez pas si vous voyez des boulettes du genre à me prévenir. J'interviendrais au plus vite pour remettre cela correctement.

À lundi prochain avec un chapitre intitulé "**De Damoclès au couperet**". À vos reviews...


	7. Chap6 – De Damoclès au couperet

Un chapitre un petit peu plus long que d'habitude. Pas de beaucoup je le conçois, mais un petit peu tout de même.  
Je disais donc voici le chapitre 6 qui ne fut pas facile à écrire bizarrement alors que je l'avais en tête depuis un petit moment déjà.  
Je vous laisse lire cela et me dire ce que vous en pensez...

Au fait, quelqu'un a déjà une idée de comment va mourir/disparaître Drago ? Le chapitre est quasiment écrit, on lance les paris ?  
J'offre un OS dédié et personnalisé à la première personne qui trouve...

Bisouilles  
Indo

**Apple** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je ne connais pas la série "Revenge", mais si j'ai l'occasion je regarderai cela.

* * *

**Chapitre VI – De Damoclès au couperet.**

Il était insatiable au lit. J'ai cru un temps qu'il essayait de rattraper le temps perdu à se battre contre moi en le passant au lit. J'ai fait preuve de diplomatie pour réussir à lui glisser dans le tuyau de l'oreille que cela ne servait à rien. Et petit à petit notre couple prit place aux yeux de tous nos amis. L'étonnement fut d'abord le sentiment général. C'est surprenant ce qu'un survivant peut être calme devant Voldemort et bégayer devant sa meilleure amie enlacée par sa Némésis… J'ai même cru que Pansy aller s'étouffer avec sa glace de chez Florian Fortarôme lorsqu'elle nous a vus arriver main dans la main sur le chemin de Traverse.

Avec le temps ils s'y sont habitués. Certains ont même lâché quelques phrases toutes faites comme quoi tant de haine dans notre passé ne pouvait cacher qu'un amour passionné pour le futur. Je leur ai donné raison sur toute la ligne. J'ai juste oublié de rappeler à tous la signification du mot passion. Roméo et Juliette s'en souviennent. La passion est la souffrance. Et j'avais prévu plus de douleur que d'amour pour mon cher et tendre Drago.

Le temps passa doucement. Trop doucement à mon goût, mais je gagnais chaque jours des points pour le futur car chacun voyait en nous le couple parfait. Nous allions douceur et complicité. Nous nous chamaillions comme des gamins, mais il ne nous est arrivé que très rarement de nous disputer de manière virulente comme dans l'ancien temps, mais il était toujours le même arrogant et ne voulait pas que le monde sache. Alors devant tous, même si nous étions en froid nous restions les même amoureux comme au premier jour de trêve. Notre relation aux yeux de tous symbolisait l'harmonie. Ce fut pour moi la plus grande preuve que ma patience et mon ingéniosité seraient bientôt récompensées car on clamait déjà partout que nous étions le couple du siècle.

Drago ne le savait pas, mais il avait une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête. J'étais la seule à la voir reluire ainsi. Qu'elle était belle toute brillante et étincelante. On aurait dit qu'on venait juste de l'entretenir à chaque fois que je la regardais. C'était tellement jouissif. L'autosatisfaction a ce pouvoir de vous mettre de bonne humeur pour toute la journée.

J'avais un leitmotiv : "Qu'il ne me quitte pas, qu'il soit fou de moi…". J'ai si bien réussi. Il a demandé ma main. Il a joué la carte du romantisme. Il a fait attention à ce que tout soit parfait. Il a même libéré ses elfes de maison et a donné salaire à ceux qui souhaitaient continuer à le servir. Certains ont même participé à sa demande. Ce qu'il a fait ? Nous étions sur le chemin de Traverse avec nos amis et m'a proposé une balade au parc prêt de Sainte-Mangouste. Nous avons laissé tout le monde et sommes partis en amoureux transis pour l'alcôve de notre premier baiser.

Sur place nous attendait une table, dressée pour un futur repas aux chandelles. Un peu de musique moldue pour l'ambiance sonore et un repas digne d'un banquet à Poudlard avec tous mes plats préférés. Puis tout le monde est arrivé. Amis et elfes. Un petit panneau à la main. Sur chaque panneau une lettre. Le message apparu en même temps que chacun prenait place devant nous. "Je ne peux vivre sans toi…". Puis les panneaux furent retournés. Il a posé un genou à terre tout en tenant dans sa main gauche un écrin. Le message "Hermione veux tu m'épouser ?" apparu.

Il m'a fallu jouer les madeleines et pleurer à nouveau. J'ai accepté bien entendu en feignant d'être attendrie, époustouflée et tellement émue. J'ai vu Ginny sauter de joie lorsque j'ai feint la difficulté à articuler "Oui, Drago, de tout mon cœur, oui je veux t'épouser.". Heureusement, je crois que mes capacités d'actrice m'ont encore sauvées. Tout le monde nous a félicités. Histoire que la soirée marque tous les esprits, j'ai annoncé être enceinte. J'ai cru qu'il allait s'évanouir lorsqu'il a compris qu'il allait être père.

Nous nous sommes mariés deux mois après cela. Nous avons fait la une des journaux, encore une fois. Tout fut fait en grandes pompes bien évidemment. L'héritier Malefoy mariait une née moldue. Le plus difficile pour moi ce fut la lune de miel. Me retrouver seule avec lui pendant quinze jours sans l'étriper et en mimant l'amour. J'avais en tout instant l'impression d'être dégoulinante de guimauve, d'avoir une attitude mielleuse et de coller à cause de ses sentiments. Sa tendresse me débèqueter et je remercie encore l'excuse des nausées matinales et autres poussées d'hormones pour esquiver au maximum les contacts avec lui. C'est magnifique les Maldives et les Seychelles, mais avec lui c'était tout bonnement chiant.

Dès le premier coup de pied du bébé mon monde s'est transformé. En effet, après cela ce fut difficile pour moi d'avoir du temps à moi. Entre les filles qui voulaient faire les magasins pour la chambre du futur bébé, mesdames Weasley et Malefoy qui ne juraient que par la garde de robe de mon fœtus et Drago qui me couvait comme une poupée de porcelaine. J'ai bien faillit éclater plus d'une fois de rage pour leur expliquer à tous que je n'étais pas en cristal, en sucre ou en porcelaine, que je n'étais pas impotente ni malade, que je pouvais me débrouiller seule, marcher seule et ainsi de suite. Mais comme pour m'aider et me soutenir le petit ange grandissant en moi me donnait un coup de pied pour me rappeler à l'ordre et éviter le faux pas. Déjà si intelligent.

Si je devais résumer la situation à ce moment-là, finalement ce n'était pas si mal. Tout le monde voyait en moi l'une des sauveuse du monde sorcier. J'avais un nom illustre dans les domaines de la botanique et de la médecine. Mon professionnalisme était cité en exemple dans chaque bureau du ministère. J'étais proche de mes amis. J'étais devenue proche de mes anciens ennemis. Celui qui fut ma Némésis était à présent mon époux et le père de mon futur enfant. Enfant qui grandissait chaque jour en moi. Nous étions pour tous un couple inébranlable vivant une idylle inaltérable.

Il ne fallait pas oublier également que mon époux me donnait accès à une fortune considérable, depuis que l'association de mon nom au sien avait redoré son blason familial et que son coffre lui avait été rendu. Aucun contrat de mariage n'avait été fait. Les assurances vies moldues et sorcières étaient à mon nom et ne laissaient pas en reste notre futur héritier. Maintenant que tout était en place il me fallait agir. Et c'est pourquoi un hibou frappa à la porte du bureau de mon cher et tendre époux avec une lettre contenant un parchemin bleu.

La lettre de licenciement de mon époux venait d'arriver. Que tombe le couperet !

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Une petite review ?  
J'espère que cela vous a plu et que vous n'êtes pas décu(e)s.  
Je vous dis à lndi prochain pour le chapitre 7 intitulé "**À jamais mon amour**".  
Indo

**À jamais mon amour**


	8. Chap7 - À jamais mon amour

Mais quel jour sommes nous ? Ne serions nous pas lundi ? Jour de publicatino pour "Non-Coupable et Pourtant".  
Alors voici pour vous un chapitre tout beau, tout neuf, tout frais. Tout droit sorti de mon imagination aléatoire...

**Cersei** : Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review. Si je te disais ne pas être frustrée de voir si peu de reviews je te mentirai.  
Maintenant je ne sais pas exactement ce que valent mes écrits et je vois que très peu de lecteurs laissent une review après lecture ici ou pour d'autres auteurs. Donc je ne me suis jamais plus inquiétée que cela. Maintenant oui, j'avoue qu'avec si peu de reviews quelque soit mon texte je me dis que je reste moyenne et n'intéresse pas plus que cela la communauté des fanfictions. J'écris tout d'abord pour moi et je partage ensuite. C'est égoïste, mais qui ne l'est pas. Je garde en tête que le jour où mon roman sera terminé il recevra peut-être le même acceuil, tant pis... Oula je fais mon Caliméro là... Faut que j'arrête cela de suite... Quoi qu'il en soit, merci beaucoup **Cersei **pour ta review qui me fait énormément plaisir.

**Apple** : C'est un plaisir de savoir que l'histoire te plaît toujours. Merci énormément pour toutes les reviews que tu laisses chaque semaine. Avec un prologue et un épilogue, sont prévu entre deux : 10 chapitres. Et oui la moitié est déjà passée...

**Madison220** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Hermione j'ai essayé de la faire envoluer dans un mélange de Dexter pour toute la partie crime minutieux, elle même pour tout ce qui est intelligence et une touche de Dumby pour la manipulation et le calcul. Si elle est effrayante c'et que je dois pas être loin de ce que je voulais... Espérons à présent que personne ne sera déçu par la suite à venir...

Je voudrais remercier à nouveau ma petite **Angie450** qui est là depuis le début de cette histoire avec qui on rigole beaucoup entre deux moments de sérieux sur ce texte. Vous trouverez dans ce chapitre une phrase en gras et en italique. Elle est d'**Angie** parlant d'Hermione. Je l'ai juste adaptée, avec son accord, pour que ce soit Hermione l'intervenante.

Personne n'a répondu à mon offre : "J'offre un OS dédié et personnalisé à la première personne qui trouve comment va mourir Drago..." Mon offre reste valable jusqu'à lundi prochain, sachant que vous avez quelques indices dans ce chapitre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous demande juste les grandes lignes. Je crois que lorsque **Angie** aura fini la lecture du chapitre VIII elle va me tuer à distance... Quelqu'un pour me cacher svp ?

Trève de blabla, on se le tue ce Drago ?

* * *

**Chapitre VII – À jamais mon amour**

Il était effondré dans son bureau, mais ne voulait surtout pas que je le sache. C'est tellement pratique les caméras moldues pour tout savoir lorsque l'on n'est pas sur place… Je venais de lui faire perdre son emploi. Il ne me restait plus qu'à l'aider à s'enfermer sur lui-même pour qu'il se coupe de tous nos amis et même du monde. Il devait devenir un déchet sans plus aucune fierté. Et enfin il pourrait être le fruit du plus beau tour de prestidigitation du monde…

Lorsqu'il est sorti de son bureau, il avait les yeux rougis. Il était viré pour faute grave. C'est vraiment dommage non ? Il avait oublié de prévenir de son absence pour notre voyage en lune de miel juste après avoir fait preuve d'insubordination auprès de son supérieur avec moultes insultes alors que son supérieur l'avait trouvé ronflant sur son lieu de travail. Sans oublier la divulgation de documents sur certains fantômes pourtant classés sous le sceau du secret professionnel. C'est fou ce que l'on peut faire avec un peu de polynectar, les cheveux de l'homme que l'on veut détruire et un retourneur de temps…

Je dois dire que je suis assez fière de moi. En même temps vue l'ennui de notre lune de miel, il fallait bien que je m'amuse un peu… J'étais passée à son bureau avant notre départ pour effacer les preuves de sa demande de congés, le tout en prenant son apparence bien entendu. Et pour que le reste soit un bouquet final magnifique, je suis allée à son bureau deux jours avant notre retour officiel sur place, toujours sous l'apparence malefoyenne de mon cher époux et je me suis endormie à son bureau avant que n'arrive son chef. J'ai pris un savon phénoménal pour "mon" absence des derniers jours et mon retour somnolant au bureau. Je l'ai incendié allègrement, ne lui épargnant aucun nom d'oiseau.

Vous savez ce qu'il y a de plus fort dans tout cela ? Depuis quelques temps Drago pensait avoir des absences et des troubles de la mémoire, car certaines actions de son fait ne lui avaient laissé aucun souvenir. Normal puisque c'est moi qui les avais faites, il ne pouvait donc s'en souvenir. Et l'épisode avec son patron ? Disons que depuis la Grande Guerre des systèmes de surveillance proche de ceux des moldus avaient fleuris même dans les bureaux du ministère. Vraiment dommage que la joute verbale entre son patron et lui se soit déroulée sous l'œil de l'un de ces systèmes…

J'ai joué à la femme éplorée qui cherchait à réconforter on époux même si elle ne savait pas, officiellement, ce qui lui arrivait. Il m'a alors menti. Il a dit que c'était une mauvaise nouvelle certes, mais il a voulu me faire croire que l'état de santé de son père à Azkaban était la cause de son trouble. Immonde vermine !

Il s'est rabattu sur ma grossesse un peu plus. J'étais en arrêt maternité car d'ici moins d'un mois mon enfant verrait le jour. Drago faisait semblant, chaque jour, d'aller travailler. Il en cherchait un nouveau, mais j'avais tout prévu depuis si longtemps et tout était tellement bien en place… Il allait devoir revenir à ses habitudes de petit riche aristocrate et vivre sur les rentes des affaires Malefoy comme il avait toujours voulu s'en écarter. Je jubilais.

Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer la puissance d'un sort de confusion. Il a loupé nombre de ses rendez-vous avec les anciens serpentards. Il était même persuadé que c'était eux qui avaient annulé au dernier moment. Dans l'incompréhension totale, il a fini par peu à peu s'éloigné de ses amis, jusqu'à ne plus les contacter. Il venait parfois avec moi lorsque je voyais les miens, mais il avait toujours l'air absent ou préoccupé. Il s'est souvent disputé avec Ron et la haine de Neville pour lui était ravivée.

Au fur et à mesure, il passait pour l'homme indigne auprès d'eux car son masque ne tenait plus en place et il était très facile pour moi de créer une situation où il finissait par montrer agacement et colère. Les autres crurent le divorce proche. Il voyait le rideau tomber sur notre couple. Nous n'étions plus si unis que cela devant eux, bien au contraire.

De plus en plus régulièrement, je me suis réfugiée chez Ginny et Harry qui m'hébergeaient quelques jours le temps que Drago vienne me rechercher en se confondant en excuse et promettant de faire attention. Tout ce temps séparé me permettait de l'éloigner du petit être grandissant en moi. Il a même fini par dire que c'était à cause de mon bébé que nous étions si souvent en froid ces derniers temps.

Il avait perdu son travail. Il s'était éloigné de ses amis. Il s'est mis à dos mes amis. Il était au ban de la société sorcière malgré son blason à peine redoré par mon nom. Il me perdait petit à petit, d'après ses critères puisque d'après les miens je ne fus jamais sienne. Il croyait perdre l'esprit. Tout était prêt. Il était à point. Le moment était proche.

Alors un jour alors que je venais d'arriver chez les Potter, je dus avant de sonner à leur porte calmer le sourire satisfait qui était inscrit et même gravé sur mon visage. Moins d'une heure plus tôt, le glas octroyé à sa naissance à Drago Malefoy avait retenti. La lame de Damoclès qui le suivait avait enfin fait son œuvre. C'était une petite prière silencieuse que je chuchotais chaque soir : "**_Ô toi belle Épée, puisse ton courroux assommer cet être que mon cœur ne peut plus supporter. Puisses tu me libérer de ce mensonge perpétuel qui enlaidi mon âme !_**"

Il ne m'avait fallu qu'une zone enduite de poison, huit mots et un geste circulaire de baguette pour mettre fin à mon projet. J'entends encore ma voix clamer dans le hall de son manoir désormais mien : "Destituere Monstri Nefas Corvixam, à jamais mon amour ! "

* * *

Vague de plaisir me submergeant que de faire disparaître le Drago de cette fiction. D'habitude je l'apprécie beaucoup, son côté bad-boy je pense, mais là c'est juste du sadisme à l'état pur...  
À lundi prochain ?  
Indo


	9. Chap8 - Ménage de Printemps

C'est lundiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiii

Je voudrais commencer par dire merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui suivent cette histoire, à celle qui laisse une petite trace de leur passage et qui mettent plein de soleil au bout de ma plume par leurs commentaires tous aussi gentils les uns que les autres... Alors merci, merci, merci... (sans oublier les encouragements...)

**Wonderfolle**: Wouaouw ! La plus longue review que je n'ai jamais eu depuis que j'écris... Merci beaucoup à toi. Non tu délires pas tant que ça, surout quand on sait tout ce qui se passe dans ma tête... Et je t'annonce que tu viens de gagner l'OS car tu es la plus proche (mais je te laisse voir cela par toit même dans ce chapitre...). J'espère que les chapitres à venir te plairont autant si ce n'est plus.  
_Alors pour l'OS, il me faudra : les perso principaux et perso autorisés, l'action principale, le genre d'histoire et on pousse le bouchon plus loin, on ajoute à ce mini défi 5 mots imposés à placer dans le texte._ Je te laisse m'envoyer tout ça par MP ?  
À bientôt.

**Apple**: Ma petite pomme préférée qui est là depuis le début et a toujours un mot gentil pour mon écrit... Merci merci merci... Désolée, elle ne maquillera pas cela en suicide. Mais je te laisse voir ce qu'elle va faire exactement.

Je voudrais, comme d'habitude depuis le début de Non-Coupable, remercie ma petit **Angie** qui me supporte dans mes délires. Et pour répondre à tes remarques quand à savoir  
* si puisqu'elle manipule tout le monde est-ce qu'elle ne manipule pas le bébé ?  
* et y a-t-il vraiment un bébé ?  
Elle ne va pas le manipuler, mais elle va l'éduquer comme elle le souhaite car oui il y a bien un bébé...

* * *

**Chapitre VIII – Ménage de printemps**

Je vois à vos yeux que malgré le dégoût que je vous fais ressentir vous voulez savoir ce qu'il lui est exactement arrivé. Vous voulez connaître l'aboutissement exact de mon fameux plan. Qui suis-je pour vous refuser cette information ? Je ne pensais pas que cela serait tant jouissif de lui dire ces derniers huit mots à huis clos pour le voir disparaitre ensuite. L'appeler une dernière fois "mon amour" avec toute l'ironie possible m'a empli de joie et je crois même que cela a renforcé ma magie dans un sens. Ou alors c'est mon enfant qui m'aidait à me débarrasser de son géniteur. Il lui donna la vie. Il lui prit la vie. Voici le lien entre Drago et mon bébé.

Sur le sol de mon futur manoir, j'avais versé le dernier poison de ma composition. Que dire de ma petite merveille à part qu'il n'y a pas de contre-poison connu par d'autre personne que moi, sans oublier un paralysant fulgurant. Pour clore le tout, cette substance enduite au parquet était un savant mélange entre une potion de ratatinage et un sort de reconnaissance ADN, en plus du poison pétrifiant.

Je n'ai pas cillé des yeux lorsque son regard s'est porté sur moi, chargé d'incompréhension. Je lui ai alors tout expliqué. Ce fut le plus douloureux pour lui que de savoir toute sa vie basée sur une mascarade que j'avais seule orchestrée des années auparavant et menée à la baguette les mois derniers. Plus il essayait de parler ou de se débarttre et plus le poison faisait effet. Tout se déroulait à merveille. Ses derniers mots furent : "Mon fils ?" et avec toute la joie de vivre qui me caractérise et toute la soif de vengeance qui m'habitait je lui ai craché à la figure que MON enfant avait certes ses gènes, mais jamais il ne serait son fils. Il a alors compris qu'il avait tout perdu. Son emploi, l'amour, sa descendance et bientôt la vie. Que le ménage de printemps commence !

J'ai alors prononcé les derniers mots que je lui ai adressé. Ces huit petits mots qui ont mis fin à son existence. "Destituere Monstri Nefas Corvixam, à jamais mon amour ! " et Drago n'était plus... Ce fut magnifique. Un tourbillon s'est emparé de lui, lorsque la magie a reconnu le mélange au sol tout s'est amplifié et en même temps non pas dissipé, mais dispersé. La magie a envahi tout le manoir. Elle a cherché toutes formes de son ADN. Elle a supprimé chaque preuve de sa présence ici une à une. Elle a effacé trace après trace sa misérable existence. Tout y est passé. Cheveux, peaux mortes, ongles. Le grand ménage en somme. Le sort repris la forme d'une mini tornade devant moi et engloutit la trace au sol, vestige de mon piège et dernière preuve de mon forfait. Le plus agréable fut la petite gerbe d'étincelles devant moi lorsque tout fut fait.

J'avais l'impression de ressentir ma joie et celle de mon bébé en même temps. Il devait me sentir soulagée de ne plus avoir ce monstre devant moi. Tout le poids des années précédentes venait de s'envoler de mes épaules. D'ici peu j'allais pouvoir être à nouveau moi-même... Par acquis de conscience, j'ai fait le tour du manoir, j'ai cherché après toute trace de Drago et lorsque j'eus fini je pus souffler. Malefoy n'était plus. Aussitôt je repris ma vie en main. Je devais me couvrir au niveau alibi. Je pris comme souvent la direction de chez Pansy pour me faire consoler suite à une énième dispute avec mon époux.

Je savais qu'elle lui enverrai un hibou, alors j'avais prévu mon coup. D'un sort de métamorphose je transformais avant mon départ le porte manteau de l'entrée en Drago. Un Drago inanimé bien entendu, mais assez convaincant pour que le hibou lui dépose la lettre et prenne celle que mon Drago fictif portait pour la rapportait à sa maîtresse. Le sort devait cesser après le départ du volatile. Heureusement, j'avais fait plusieurs tests avant le grand jour, comme toujours.

Arrivée donc chez Pansy, comme prévu envoya une lettre par hibou à mon époux, pendant que ses amis serpentards s'occupaient de moi. Vous dire qu'ils furent outrés de sa réponse n'est pas peu dire. Pansy est devenue blanche. Elle a du s'y reprendre en plusieurs fois avant de réussir à nous lire la lettre, pendant que je sanglottais emitoufflée dans une couverture sur son sofa et bercée par les bras de Théodore...

_Pansy,_

_Je suppose que ta lettre concerne Granger. Je ne prendrais pas la peine de l'ouvrir pour me faire engueuler car elle est chez toi en larmes. Elle ne cessera jamais ses simagrés... Saches et dis le lui, que je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire à elle. Les moldus diraient qu'elle aille au diable, et bien moi, Drago Malefoy, sorcier de sang pur je l'envoies à Voldemort !_

_Elle ne veut comprendre que je suis l'homme et qu'elle doit m'obéir. Elle ne veut comprendre que j'ai des besoins et que si elle ne peut y répondre quelqu'en soit la raison j'irai où l'on pourra y répondre. Sa grossesse n'est qu'une excuse pour ne plus accomplir son devoir._

_Je ne veux plus la revoir. Je ne veux plus rien lui devoir._

_Drago._

Qui s'est alors effondrée ? Qui a eu de belles contractions ? Qui a perdu les eaux à ce moment là ? Trois fois moi. J'ai ruiné le sofa de Pansy qui fut contrainte de m'escorter avec ses invités jusqu'à Sainte Mangouste où mon petit trésor à vu le jour en ce magnifique vendredi 13 de décembre 2013. La neige avait recouvert Londres. Blancheur, candeur, innocence. 2013 s'achevée sur une note de puretée.

* * *

Mais non je ne vous ai pas oubliés...  
J'ai juste fortement galéré ce matin. Entre le réveil difficile, la neige sur les routes et la connexion internet aléatoire je vous jure que mj'avais beau y mettre toute la volonté possible, je n'aurais pas pu vous poster ce chapitre plus tôt...

Qu'en pensez vous ? Elle est gentille hein Hermione ?  
Perso, je n'irai pas la contrarier. Un ménage au grand complet...

À lundi prochain pour le chapitre 9 : L'empoisonneuse contre le monde sorcier


	10. Chap9 - L'empoisonneuse contre le monde

Wouaouw ! 4 Review pour le chapitre précédent... *s'incline tout fort et remercie tout le monde***  
**Aller je vais vous remercier individuellement même. Ça fait trop trop plaisir... Merci merci merci...  
**  
Wonderfolle**: Merci beaucoup pour le follow et la review. Pour l'enfant je ne peux répondre pour l'instant. Je pense que tu sauras bientôt ce qu'il en est car il ne reste que très peu de chapitres... Celui du jour : "Chapitre IX - L'empoisonneuse contre le monde sorcier.", celui de lundi prochain : "Chapitre X - Innocente jusqu'à preuve du contraire." et l'épilogue... Par contre à mon tour de poser une question, à qui parle Hermione dans cette histoire ?

**Angie450** : Ma chérie de moi... Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus désolée possible. C'est vrai que le chapitre précédent je ne te l'ai pas envoyé avant tout le monde, mais j'ai adoré tes remarques sur celui-ci. Tu verras j'ai viré le fleuriste... PS : j'ai pris la couerture comme t m'as dit, mais je me suis endormie en attendant monsieur...

**Apple** : Merci beaucoup d'être là depuis le début et de mettre un petit mot à chaque fois. C'est un véritable plaisir de savoir que tu n'es pas déçue à chaque publication. Je pense que tu trouveras les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre. C'est en effet le cas, mais de manière survolée car j'ai préféré m'orienté sur Hermione et ce qu'elle ressent et veut faire passer comme message à son interlocuteur au lieu de partir sur une enquête policière. Si un jour l'inspiration me vient je ferai une autre histoire avec l'enquête et le procès en version détaillés.

**Madison2220** : Merci d'être à nouveau là et de partager ton ressenti sur cette histoire. Je suis désolée pour ton appétit coupé. J'espère qu'il est vite revenu et ne repartira pas avec ce l'histoire et la trame m'ont bizarrement pas pris tant de temps que ça. Je crois que dès le second chapitre **Angie** connaissait déjà les titres des chapitres jusqu'à l'épilogue. Je vais passer pour une psycopathe avec ce que je m'apprête à écrire, mais c'est pas grave... Pour essayer d'être le plus réaliste possible, j'essae de e mettre dans la tête d'une personne comme Dexter ou tout autre tueur au sang froid. Tout calculer. Tout prévoir. Et seulement après tests agir. Vue vos réactions à tous, je dirai que ça fonctionne bien...

Suite au mini-riquiqui-concours que je vous avez lancé sur la mort de Drago, **Wonderfolle** avait gagné un OS personnalisé. Euh au final c'est une histoire complète de 6 chapitres que j'ai préparé. La publication se passe le jeudi pour cette histoire _(ID story : 8769593)_. Et si vous voulez la trouver son titre est _**"Ouvrir les yeux..."**_ ( s/8769593/1/Ouvrir-les-yeux)

Voici donc le chapitre IX de _Non-Coupable et Pourtant_. C'est l'avant dernier... Et oui, c'est bientôt la fin. Il reste le chapitre X : "Innocente jusqu'à preuve du contraire" et l'épilogue. Allons-y...

* * *

**Chapitre IX - L'empoisonneuse contre le monde sorcier.**

Au petit matin je me réveillais dans une chambre d'hôpital. Mon ventre bien qu'il ne soit plus proéminent gardait encore des traces de ma grossesse. Quoi de plus normal, j'avais accouché durant la nuit. Thomas dormait dans un berceau, protégé par une bulle magique. Il était magnifique. Il était le fruit de mes entrailles. Comme disent les moldus, la chair de ma chair, le sang de mon sang. Il n'avait semble-t-il pas souffert sur sort jeté à son géniteur. Je n'avais que faire de feu mon époux, mais je devais donner le change. Dès que l'on entrait dans ma chambre on me trouvait avec Thomas dans les bras. J'avais les yeux emplis de larmes. J'agissais comme une femme battue. J'avais officiellement été répudiée par mon époux. Pansy et ses invités témoigneraient de cela sans souci. La lettre de Drago devait encore être en sa possession. Les disputes répétées et mes escapades à répétition pour trouver refuge chez Pansy ou Ginny seraient des points en plus pour moi.

Pansy vint justement me voir cette après-midi là pour m'annoncer qu'il était introuvable. Elle était anxieuse. Elle était apeurée. Elle était inquiète. Je jubilais intérieurement. Je désespérais extérieurement. Folle d'inquiétude je demandais à Pansy de tout entreprendre pour le retrouver. Elle allait être la marraine de Thomas et Neville en serait le parrain. Cela donnait plus de poids dans un sens encore à mon histoire, la meilleure amie de mon mari disparu. J'avais fini par apprécier Pansy. Elle ne m'avait jamais insultée à l'école, même si elle ne me portait pas dans son cœur à cette époque. Elle avait été distante, froide et moqueuse, mais jamais elle n'avait levé la baguette sur moi.

Au matin du troisième jour à Sainte Mangouste la porte s'ouvrit sans que l'on n'y frappe au préalable. Totu se déroula très vite. En une fraction de seconde ma vie allait basculer. Thomas se mit à pleurer aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Le médecin qui s'occupait de me faire les tests avant ma sortie fut mis à l'écart d'un sort. Stupéfixé pour ne pas intervenir, il me jeta un regard de compassion. Deux aurors entrèrent. Ils se placèrent de part et d'autre de mon lit. En premier, l'auror Zeller me demanda de confirmer mon identité. Le second, l'auror Robins, récupéra ma baguette sur ma table de nuit avant que je n'ai pu esquisser un geste. Un troisième auror, l'auror Marchebank, entra et s'empara de Thomas. Blaise fit irruption à sa suite, il me pointa du doigt et hurla :

"C'est elle. Elle a assassiné Drago Malefoy !"

Zut et rezut... J'avais oublié Blaise-le-septique... Erreur de débutante qui allait me coûter mon fils, ma magie, ma liberté et certainement ma vie... Pansy retenait Théodore de l'autre côté de la porte. Ginny avait bien du mal avec Luna à contenir Ron, Harry et Neville. Thomas hurlait a s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Il disparut des bras de Marchebank et reparut sur moi. Mon bébé venait de montrer au monde sorcier sa puissance, à peine âgé de quelques jours qu'il faisait déjà de la magie... Le monde sorcier n'était pas au bout de ses peines...

Thomas et moi fumes transporté au ministère. Chaque fois que l'on essayait de nous séparer mon bébé usait de magie pour me rejoindre. Lassé de son manège on nous laissa ensemble. La puissance magique de ses deux parents, le caractère de son géniteur, l'intelligence de sa mère... Mon fils en épaterait plus d'un dans le futur. Au bout de deux jours on nous amena au Magenmagot. Sur le chemin vers la salle d'audience, on me laissa lire les gros titres des journaux. Je pense encore aujourd'hui qu'ils ont cherché à m'impressionner et m'intimider ou alors juste me narguer. Je n'eus aucune des réactions qu'ils semblaient chercher et je restai stoïque face aux unes criardes qui hurlaient à qui voulait les lire _"L'empoisonneuse passe à la barre"_ / _"L'empoisonneuse devra répondre de ses actes"_ / _"Héroïne de guerre ou mante religieuse ?"_. Je crois que mon préféré fut : _"Qui a effacé les traces de l'époux de l'empoisonneuse ?"_.

Des regards d'incompréhension se posaient sur moi. Chacun se demandait si j'avais réellement pu commettre un tel acte. Le procès se déroula de la même manière que ceux des mangemorts après la guerre. Blaise n'avait pas été autorisé à être l'avocat de l'accusation car il était trop proche de la victime. Pour mon plus grand plaisir et sa plus grande rage, Pansy s'était chargée de me trouver le meilleur de ce qui existait parmi les avocats sorciers. Blaise encore plus froid qu'à son habitude fit des pieds et des mains pour contrôler l'opinion publique et me mettre à dos la communauté sorcière.

Durant un laps de temps d'une bonne semaine je crus voir ma fin proche. Le procès dura plus de trois semaines. Trois semaines à brasser du vent. Blaise avait commencé par gagner des points auprès des ménages sorciers de sang pur, puis avait atteint l'opinion des sang mêlés et s'attaquait pour finir aux familles issues de parents moldus. Son avocat et lui ayant la parole les premiers il crurent gagner le procès lorsque les quotidiens titrèrent : "L'empoisonneuse contre le monde sorcier, le procès du siècle". Mais ils oublièrent bien vite leur sourire suffisant lorsque mon avocat leur demanda de fournir un cadavre. Ils oublièrent également de respirer lorsqu'il leur rappela que Blaise était présent avec moi au moment où il fut défini que Drago disparu.

Durant les deux semaines qui suivirent le plaidoyer de l'accusation, mon avocat redora mon blason. Il rappela mes actes pour la communauté sorcière. Il mentionna mon dévouement pour les créatures magiques et la vie en général. Il fit acclamer la foule massée dans la salle d'audience lorsqu'il évoqua mes travaux avec Neville. Ceux-là même qui me valurent mon surnom, mais surtout ceux-là même qui sauvèrent la vie de plus de la moitié du monde sorcier. J'aurai pu ouvrir une boutique de d'ingrédients de potions tant on me jeta des fleurs pendant deux semaines. J'aurai pu ouvrir une bibliothèque tant je reçus de lettres de soutient après celle de menaces.

Le clou du spectacle fut les témoignages de chacun quand à ma personnalité, mon couple et mes implications pour un monde meilleur. "Jamais Hermione Granger n'aurait pu commettre un tel acte" fut la phrase qui revenait dans chaque bouche avant d'ajouter une question sur la véracité du décès de Drago car jusqu'ici aucune preuve de sa mort n'avait été apportée. Il est vrai que "Jamais Hermione Granger n'aurait pu commettre un tel acte", mais tout le monde semblait avoir oublié que je n'étais plus Hermione Granger, j'étais Hermione Malefoy. Je crois qu'au delà de mes espérance mon plan avait fonctionné puisque malgré des "années de bonheur" avec mon époux, tout le monde oublia notre mariage bien vite par nos disputes de plus en plus régulières et violentes.

Le jury du Magenmagot passa aux délibérations et aux votes. Si Blaise avait vu un instant la fin de ma vie dans un cachot d'Azkaban en début de procès, il faut dire que trois semaines plus tard il était aussi pâle que la mort elle même en aurait été jalouse. Il était presque translucide de voir l'opinion publique me porter encore plus dans son estime qu'avant cette pièce de théâtre que fut mon procès. J'aurais du être scénariste...

* * *

Voila, chapitre IX achevé. Je vous dis à lundi prochain pour le dernier chapitre avant épilogue.  
Alors vous en avez pensé quoi de ce chapitre ?


	11. Chap10 - Innocente jusqu'à preuve du con

Je sais.. On est pas lundi...  
Mais je tenais plus en place et **Angie** non plus... Oui je te balance...  
De toute façon quand je prépare un cadeau en avance je sais pas attendre pour l'offrir...  
On a qu'à dire qu'avec ce chapitre c'est pareil...

En plus, cette semaine vous avez explosé le record de reviews reçue pour une histoire écrite par mes petites mains. Je vous en remercie beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup. Ça fait chaud au cœur de savoir que la suite vous plaît toujours et que vous êtes toujours aussi nombreux à lire cette fanfiction. J'espère ne décevoir personne la semaine prochaine lorsque le point final sera publié...

**Wonderfolle**: Écrire ? Mais non, mais non... Hermione ne laisserai rien de compromettant de ce genre. Elle parle à quelqu'un directement. Pas de preuve, pas de trace écrite et tout ira pour le mieux pour elle. Sinon c'est sa fin assurée... Alors à qui donc ? Confident(e), ennemi(e), prochaine victime, Thomas ? Qui a l'honneur et le privilège de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire de Drago Malefoy de la bouche d'Hermione Granger épouse Malefoy ?

**Apple**: Ne jamais mettre son grain de sel là où il ne faut pas. C'est comme jeter un ingrédient au hasard dans une potion. Blaise aurait du le savoir. D'autant plus qu'il ne s'agit pas de Grégory Goyle, mais de Hermione Malefoy née Granger. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre (avant épilogue) répondra à tes questions. Je pense que la fin t'en dira plus sur le futur de Mione.

**Rose-Eliade**: Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Espérons que la suite soit à la hauteur de tes attentes.

**EilissReturn**: Merci beaucop à toi aussi. L'avenir de Thomas ne sera que très peu évoqué dans le chapitre X. Peut-être que je ferai des modifications d'ici lundi sur l'épilogue pour en parler plus. Sinon, j'essayerai de faire un genre de suite ou spin-off sur lui si l'inspiration me vient.

**Cersei**: youhouhou Cersei est de retour... C'est vrai que je pourrai peut-être faire rencontrer Nicolas Machiavel à Hermione... Ça me donne bien des idées, mais il serait peu-être difficile de les transcrire... Je crois que ce chapitre sera sa véritable victoire à notre Miss griffondor... Tu me confirmes ou infirmes cela tout à l'heure ?

**Angie** : J'espère ma belle que tu as apprécié jusqu'à la fin cette histoire qu'est **Non-Coupable et Pourtant**. Vu les mots nouveaux que tu m'as appris par mail quand tu as lu qui était l'interlocuteur je dirais que oui. Hi hi hi... Aller on va se terminer **Ouvrir les yeux**... Et on se met l'année prochaine sur **La Balade des Défunts** ? Tu sais que j'adore notre duo de folles-cinglées complètement timbrées ?

* * *

**Chapitre X - Innocente jusqu'à preuve du contraire.**

Maintenant que je suis à nouveau libre je peux élever mon enfant comme je l'entends. Maintenant que je suis à nouveau libre je peux aller où mon me semble. Maintenant que je suis à nouveau libre et que je suis reconnue innocente, on me regarde à nouveau avec le respect qui m'est du. Et toi, tu me regardes de haut comme si j'étais une moins que rien... Tu me fais presque de la peine à me voir comme un vulgaire insecte… J'ai vécu l'enfer à cause de ceux qui pensaient mon sang inférieur au leur. J'ai survécu à une guerre sanglante sans nom. J'ai rendu service à la communauté sorcière par mon engagement contre ce massacre, mais aussi pour toutes les avancées en matière de santé que je lui ai permis de découvrir et d'obtenir. Je suis une héroïne aux yeux de tous.

J'étais innocente, tout du moins jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Sauf que le contraire n'a pas pu être prouvé et ne le sera jamais. J'ai pu rendre ma vie bien plus agréable en échappant en prime à la justice. Je ne te crains pas. Tu sais le dernier qui a cru me faire peur je l'ai réduit à néant. Ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux là je viens de tout t'expliquer. N'as-tu donc rien écouté de mon récit ? Tu me déçois beaucoup.

Déjà en 1995 tu m'as tant déçu lors du tournoi des trois sorciers. Mais à cette époque j'avais d'autres dragons à fouettés comme on dit. Et puis avec moi c'est chacun son tour. Il ne faut jamais mettre tous ses œufs d'hippogriffe dans le même panier sinon la discrétion est ruinée. Tu sais Malefoy à un moment, il a bien failli me détruire. Mais ça c'était à l'école. C'était un autre temps. C'était un autre monde. Ça c'était avant. Alors la vengeance me parut être la seule solution. Je devais lui faire comprendre ma valeur. Pour cela, j'ai pris sa vie et son existence, je lui ai volé son fils et ses amis, mais le pire affront que je lui ai fait c'est qu'il m'ait lui-même donné son nom.

Je suis sûre que tu n'es pas à dix minutes près, alors je peux t'en parler encore un peu. Il a été avec moi au tout début tellement ignoble qu'il a réussi à engendrer en moi assez de haine pour le faire disparaître de la surface de la Terre. Je te laisse imaginer ce que c'est que sentir ce feu en toi, t'y brûler chaque jour, le sentir te consumer de l'intérieur et pourtant ne jamais te réchauffer. Mais ce fils à papa avait toujours une parade pour en pas se faire punir. "Innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire Mademoiselle Granger", voilà ce que j'entendais bien trop souvent. L'ironie du sort et mon cerveau ont fait qu'aujourd'hui c'est de moi que l'on parle avec ce leitmotiv. Je suis innocente jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Preuve qui ne servirait aujourd'hui plus à rien. Reconnue non-coupable. Confortée innocente.

Je pourrais lui rentre la pareille et être moi aussi imbus de tout mon être. Mais je n'ai de Malefoy que le nom et l'enfant à présent. J'élèverai Thomas dans la haine de tout ce que pouvait représenter son père tu sais. Jamais il ne se placera devant un être au sol pour le mettre encore plus bas. Jamais il ne sera arrogant comme le fut son géniteur. Son orgueil restera à la maison et jamais ne sera exposé au monde comme un trophée. Dis-toi bien que s'il venait à être prétentieux je lui expliquerai ce qu'il arrive à ce genre de personne.

Cependant, je l'encouragerai à être au-dessus du lot comme on dit. Tu sais les fées ne font pas des trolls ou comme le disent les moldus les chats ne font pas des chiens. Il aura l'intelligence de ses parents, la ruse de son père, la logique de sa mère… Thomas, c'est mon trésor et le véritable homme de ma vie. Ma vie n'est rien à côté de lui et je la perdrais pour lui s'il le fallait. Il aura tout ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui. Le plus dur plus tard sera de lui trouver une femme qui vraiment le mérite. Mais nous somme encore loin d'en être rendus là. De toute facon très chère ceci ne te regarde pas. Tu ne le verras pas devenir un homme. Tu ne le verras pas devenir le meilleur d'entre tous. Tu ne verras pas Thomas s'élever à un rang qui ferait pâlir son géniteur d'envie. Nous nous ne sommes pas réunies pour parler de lui. Tu n'auras pas l'occasion de le voir grandir et c'est tant mieux. Parlons de toi.

Sais-tu que lorsque je planifiais la disparition de mon cher, tendre et regretté époux je préparais déjà notre ultime rencontre ? Tu voulais savoir, tu sais. Tu voulais voir, tu vas voir. Par contre je suis désolée, mais si tu voulais rapporter cela à ton patron sache que ce ne sera pas possible. Tu es là bloquée au sol comme le cafard trop curieux qui est venu se promener sur une bande collante. Cafard que tu es en plus ma chère, quelle belle opportunité pour moi que de te voir prise à ton propre amour de l'information. Alors, maintenant, dis-moi Rita qui, de nous deux, est la plus sournoise et restera en vie ce soir ?

* * *

Alors ?  
J'espère que cette histoire ne vous a pas déçue et que j'ai su vous cacher l'interlocuteur d'Hermione jusqu'au bout.  
Qui est tombé(e) sur le cul ? Qui s'y attendait ?  
Lundi prochain l'épilogue. Et oui, c'est terminé. **Non-Coupable et Pourtant** s'achèvera par un point final non pas le 24 décembre, mais le 17 décembre car c'est bientôt l'heure du père noël... Suis sympa hein pour Noël ? :)

N'oubliez pas de laisser une trace de votre passage pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Bon ou mauvais tout est à prendre, srutout les critiques constructives.  
À lundi pour** Non-coupable et Pourtant (l'épilogue)** et jeudi pour **Ouvrir les yeux (chapitre III).**

Indo


	12. Épilogue - À qui le tour ?

**Modigou29** : Merci beaucoup. Je suis très contente que cela t'ai plu. Tu me diras pour l'épilogue ?

**Madison2220**: Hey mais tu as piraté mon cerveau pour lire l'épilogue avant écriture ? Hi hi hi. Ravie que tu ais retrouvé l'appétit. Alors suis-je assez psychopathe pour passer entre les mailles du filet si demain on me laisse une baguette magique ? Merci pour tes différentes reviews.

**Apple**: Coucou ma petite pomme. Tu fais partie de celles (et peut-être ceux) qui suivent cette histoire depuis son début. J'espère qu'elle aura su te tenir en haleine tout du long ou au minimum te faire ressentir la haine d'Hermione pour Drago. Merci pour toutes tes reviews.

**Wonderfolle**: Tadam !Que veux tu que je te dise ? Il est là l'épilogue... Juste en dessous des RàR et de mon blabla :p Merci pour tes reviews.

**Rose-Eliade** : Merci pour tes reviews. Ce fut un plaisir de partager cette histoire et lire des retours ainsi.

Ainsi s'achève cette histoire. Ce fut une véritable aventure du rire de mon côté du clavier. Des rires partagés avec **Angie** sur tous les sujets possibles en rapport ou pas avec cette histoire. Mais il ne faut pas oublier également la danse de la review et le spam dès qu'une nouvelle review venait fleurir les rangs... Je suis passée pour une folle après des amis et des collègues. J'ai confirmé à mon homme que j'étais bonne à enfermer. Et je me suis trouver une super copine en prime. Quelle plaisir que d'écrire... Quand je pense qu'à l'école tout le monde râler dès quil était question de faire des rédactions ou des fiches de lecture... En parlant de ça faut que je finisse ma fiche sur **La Balade des défunts** pour reprendre son écriture à l'année nouvelle après **Ouvrir les yeux...**

Que dire sinon sur cette histoire qui s'achève... J'ai voulu faire une Hermione froide et aux vues de réactions de chacun et chacune je crois que ma mission congélateur est réussie... Ce fut un plaisir de partager avec mon un petit bout de sadisme et de sentiments tranchants. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Non-Coupable et Pourtant - Épilogue.  
**  
Certains vous diront que les jours se suivent et se ressemblent. D'autre que les semaines se suivent et ne se ressemblent pas. Je pense que tout cela dépend surtout de beaucoup de chose. Le contexte dans lequel nous sommes et surtout qui nous sommes. J'ai eu la chance d'avoir pour mère Hermione Malefoy née Granger.

Pendant des années je n'ai pas compris pourquoi le monde sorcier observait ma mère dans ses moindres faits et gestes. Mais tout cela ce fut jusqu'au jour où je me suis rendu compte qu'elle et moi étions à part. Nous avions une intelligence hors du commun et des pouvoirs à faire des envieux. Cependant nous n'avons jamais étaient comme tous les mégalos qui dès qu'ils acquièrent une bribe de pouvoir sur un autre être ou la société veut dès lors en obtenir bien plus. Nous avons su rester humbles, même si par moments nous avons regardé certaines personnes de haut. Qui peut se targuer de ne jamais l'avoir fait ?

Ma mère m'a tout appris du respect à la patience en passant par la logique et les arts de la magie. Je ne parle pas des cours à Poudlard où on apprend à être des magiciens, mais bien des arts véritables des magies anciennes qui font de nous des sorciers. Elle m'a enseigné des magies anciennes peu connues, des magies controversées et des magies oubliées du commun des mortels, mais pour lesquelles nous avons fait des voyages magnifiques. Elle m'a toujours appris à être le plus fort quel que soit le domaine. Que j'apprécie ou non la matière enseignée cela n'avait pas d'importance. L'excellence primait.

Lorsque je fus en âge de savoir manier les ingrédients avec dextérité et délicatesse, elle m'a appris à faire potions, poisons, baumes et onguents. Lorsque je fus en âge d'avoir ma propre baguette et d'entrer à Poudlard, elle m'enseigna pendant les vacances et à ma demande de nouveaux savoirs. Notre bibliothèque ne nous suffisait jamais et nous apportions toujours de nouveaux ouvrages à notre collection. Elle avait mis au point deux petits carnets avec lesquels nous savions en chaque instant si le grimoire entre nos mains était déjà en notre possession. Nombreux achats de doubles exemplaires furent ainsi évités. Elle breveta son invention et la vente nous rendit plus riches encore. Nous gagnions plus que nous ne dépensions et pourtant le montant de nos achats mensuels en livres et ingrédients pouvait être effarant parfois.

Elle m'a toujours appris qu'à part elle, je ne pouvais compter que sur moi-même. Ce fut parfois difficile et pourtant souvent inévitable. Je crois cependant à côté de la mienne, la rancœur de ma mère pour certains déchets faisait pâle figure. Celui qui gagna à jamais la première place dans mon classement ce fut mon père. Ma mère ne m'a pas caché ce qu'elle lui a fait pour se venger. J'ai toujours trouvé son idée magnifique, mais bien trop gentille. Sais-tu qui a écopé de la seconde place et fut ce que tu appellerais ma première victime ? Blaise. Il supplia le pardon. Il rampa pour demander grâce. Je me suis mis à son niveau. Les yeux dans les yeux. Et lui ai donné le coup de grâce.

Comment pouvait-il croire être gracié après les problèmes qu'il engendra à ma mère à ma naissance ? J'ai attendu mes onze ans pour le faire. Et depuis c'est une petite habitude que j'ai gardé. Tous les vendredis treize, je nous débarrassais ma mère et moi d'un nuisible qui nous empoisonnait la vie. Décembre 2024 fut le premier comme je te disais avec Blaise. Puis vint juin 2025 avec la tragique disparition d'un fantôme du passé en la personne de Victor Krum, quel pot de colle celui-là. Je crois que le mot "non" n'appartenait pas à son vocabulaire pourtant pas très évolué. Il y eu ensuite deux camarades de Poudlard en février et mars 2026 qui disparurent au collège dans des circonstances étranges. J'ai même participé aux recherches, mais jamais leur corps ne fut retrouvé dans les dédales des couloirs de la tour fantôme. Novembre 2026 vit s'éteindre cette chère Sybille et ses prédictions tant aléatoires qu'imaginaires, elle se jeta du haut de la tour d'astronomie en laissant une boule de cristal brisée dans sa classe. Aujourd'hui tu seras ma dernière victime. Vendredi 13 août 2027. J'ai décidé de ne pas reprendre mes activités tant que mon diplôme ne sera pas acquis. J'aurais quatorze ans à la fin de l'année, je dois rester concentré sur mes études, enfin celles que je réalise en parallèle et par correspondance. D'ici trois mois j'aurais le titre de maître des potions qui s'ajoutera à celui de maître des sortilèges et enchantements.

Vois-tu, tu es devenu bien trop curieux quant au passé de ma mère. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas juste accepté qu'elle soit Hermione Granger-Malefoy et rien de plus ? Pourquoi as-tu voulu absolument savoir ce qu'elle a vécu avant de te connaître ? Ne me parle pas de compréhension. Tu n'as pas besoin de cela pour savoir qui elle est. Elle est ma mère. Elle est une femme remarquablement intelligente. Elle est une sorcière si grande que ce que tu ne devrais pas te poser de questions sur elle. Elle fut une héroïne de guerre. Elle t'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois si je ne me trompe pas. Mais il a fallu que tu fasses trainer ton nez partout. Qui t'envoie fouiner ? Tu travailles pour toi-même ? Heureusement que tu es sous veritaserum sinon j'aurais pu ne pas te croire… Sais-tu où es Rita Skeeter ? Tu vas aller la rejoindre là où ma mère l'a envoyé. À jamais Mondingus …

* * *

Le petit mot de la fin...  
Merci beaucoup à vous tous et vous toutes.

10707 mots... Ce n'est pas moins de 937 visiteurs et 24 reviews (avant épilogue) sur ce site et c'est également 574 visiteurs et 4 reviews sur le second où j'ai publié cette histoire. Mais Non-Coupable et Pourtant, ce fut aussi des heures de fous rire, des heures de pages blanches et des heures de danses à la review... Tout ça, grâce ) vous. Alors merci beaucoup...


End file.
